- Cartas a mi rey -
by Fher JD
Summary: Que sucede cuando eres tomada por ese sentimiento que no puedes expresar? Seguramente buscarás la manera de hacerlo saber a la persona que te gusta y que mejor el "Anonimato" enviando notas sin que te descubran Kaneki x Touka... Tokyo Ghoul
1. Chapter 1

**[ - Cartas a mi rey - ]**

 _Hola me presento ante ustedes con esta nueva aventura_

 _Esto salió después de ver lo que hacían mis amigas cuando no podían declararse por miedo o vergüenza así que enviaban notas anónimas a sus chicos favoritos XD_

 _Entonces me imaginé a una Touka-chan incapaz de declararse no por miedo si no por lo fría que es o vergüenza asi que inicié con este fic basado en Drables_

 _ **Atención:**_

 _Tokyo Ghoul no me pertenece es gracias a Ishida su existencia_

 _Fines sin lucro pura diversión_

 _Quizás esta contenga OoC (no exagerado)_

 _._

 _._

 **Capitulo No. 1**

Ya no recuerdo cuando empezó tal vez antes de que viera la luz, quizás siempre fuimos destinados a la destrucción desde el inicio de la historia. Nuestras razas en discordia por una razón - sobrevivir - aun asi es injusto el trato, sólo porque dijeron que éramos diferentes… ¿Es en serio?

No preguntes, porque respuesta no te daré ni yo sé la razón, pero últimamente busco una palabra para describirte tal vez porque en verdad lo eres

Sé que desde el principio era yo en mi mundo y tú en el tuyo ambos sin conciencia de nuestra existencia

Para mí eras… Inimaginable

Ten en cuenta que siempre me despediré con "K"

.

.

 _Hasta aquí el primer capítulo. Me gustó escribirlo, espero que sea de su agrado, si tienen alguna opinión háganmelo saber con su_ _ **Review**_ _no se necesita cuenta para dejarlo me animaran mucho_

 _Soy fan de Kaneki- Touka son tan adorables ¡yaaay! Amo Tokyo Ghoul_

 _Bien es todo. Que estén bien_

 _¡nos leemos!_


	2. II

**[ - Cartas a mi rey - ]**

 _Nueva entrega devoradores de humanos XD_

 _ **Atención:**_

 _Tokyo ghoul no es de mi propiedad_

 _Fines sin lucro pura diversión_

 _OoC (con medida)_

 _¡a leer!_

 _¡disfrútenla!_

.

.

 **Capitulo No. 2**

Sabes qué respuesta no te daré, aunque las interrogaciones te maten, así soy yo y no sé cómo puedo convivir con tanta gente. Talvez es por cortesía o educación ¿Qué pasará si en realidad descubren como soy? pensándolo bien me estoy desviando del punto y es lo menos que quiero. Sólo necesito hablar de ti, nada más

Ayer pude ver la manera en que sacabas el papel de tu casillero… Y no, no estoy en la universidad por si pensabas que sí, aunque me gustaría algún día

Tomaste los libros junto con el papel, me emocioné ¿puedes creerlo? con sólo ver que tocabas el papel mis nervios atacaron sin piedad

Sinceramente me desilusioné cuando lo botaste al cesto de basura, desde tu perspectiva es entendible, un papel manchado ¡ja! Buena broma no, pero te digo la verdad, estuve analizando lo que escribí ¡por Kami que alivio! Casi me delato ante ti. Aun no entiendo el motivo de esa escritura, me alegra saber que no la leíste y que la botaras, es como iniciar de nuevo

En la nota de ayer te mencioné que buscó cada día una palabra para describirte

Y hoy… hoy sé que eres… Real

Igual describí que cómo no me conoces me despediría con un "K"

Lo hecho… hecho está… lo que inicié… debo terminar… aunque me arrepienta en ocasiones

.

 **.**

 _ **Nota de autora:**_

 _2do. Capitulo finalizado, gracias por visitar estos pequeños escritos_

 _Antes de irme ¡con un demonio! Me quede en shock con la traducción… ¡está vivo! ¡ESTA VIVO! ¡HIDE! ¡SIIII! Que bien que jamás mencioné que murió… pero ya ¿cómo? ¿Qué significa "PORQUE YO LO AMO"? en mi opinión no quisiera que fuera en aire de "romance" me gustaría más como amistad… una "Verdadera Amistad" algo fraternal – maternal – hermanal (naaa eso no existe… la palabra XD)_

 _Akira – Amón – Renji – Uta – Itori – Hide ¡yaaay! Hermoso capítulo 148 pero ¿Dónde diablos estará Ayato?_

 _Dudas 'review o pm' :D_

 _¡Nos leemos pronto!_


	3. III

**[ - Cartas a mi rey - ]**

 _Hey! Volví con una entrega más come-humanos ¡yaaay!_

 _ **Atención:**_

 _Tokyo Ghoul no me pertenece es gracias a Ishida que me hace sufrir_

 _Fines sin lucro Pura diversión_

 _OoC (uwu)_

 _._

.

 **Capítulo No. 3**

.-.

"Oscuros como la noche

Suave y sedoso como el pelaje de un minino persa

Rebelde sin amo y señor a quien reverenciar

Asi son tus cabellos que se mueven

Al compás de tan egoísta brisa matutina

Burlona a los ojos de quien te ve **"**

 **.**

"Sueños y suspiros despiertas al pasar

Pisadas seguras que te hacen ver formal

Sonrisa tímida desbordante de ternura

A mis ojos un ser inalcanzable

Rodeado de misterios hechizantes

Anhelo de guerreras valientes **"**

 **.**

"Alegre caballero con modales intachables

¿Acaso eres un ser divino e intocable?

Muestras de bondad a tus semejantes

El diario vivir de tus acciones

Que hablan por ti, que brillan en ti

Desbordando como manantial en tiempo de sed **"**

 **.**

"Mis sentidos vibran al sentirte cerca

Corrientes eléctricas recorriendo mis venas

Que me sacuden con violencia sin remordimiento

Palabras que brotan como lluvia sin detenerse

¿Qué es esté sentimiento?

Tan inentendible, impredecible, inexplicable **"**

-..-

Desperté de madrugada soñando con tigo ¿te imaginas? No sé por qué te lo pregunto si no puedes devolverme una respuesta, cosa que no me preocupa ¿sabes por qué? La respuesta es fácil porque puedo leer tus reacciones las que gozo imaginándome cada segundo, minutos u horas

No entiendo este comportamiento mío, sé que antes no lo había experimentado ni siquiera en mis sueños antes de conocerte. Eres atrayente como un imán sin tú darte cuenta ¿Cómo haces eso? ¿Eres consciente de ello? Al verte sin preocupaciones en tu entorno llegó a la conclusión que no es la intención en realidad

No es necesario explicarte lo escrito en principio, tal vez sepas ya, que es un poema – creo – no sé en realidad cómo llego a mí las palabras es como si fueran unos dedos mágicos quien lo escribió, después de todo no soy tan detallista o quizás eres tú el que la despierta

Eres… eres… Inspirador

Pueda que leas muchos 'no se' o 'negaciones' pero es que me confunde lo que siento, no me culpes de ello. No hay lógica para esto

¿Será pecado observarte? No creo que sea así después de todo es un 'deleite' de la D a la E en mayúscula "inserta sonrisa tímida" (imagina una sonrisa tímida no tan tierna como la tuya! :] )

 _ **.-. K .-.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _._

 _ **N/A:**_

 _¡Cha cha cha chann! Una terminación más. me gustaría que dejaran opinión sobre el poema que disque invente O-O (se pone nerviosa)_

 _Ya en serio espero que les guste '_ _ **gracias por visitar estos humildes escritos**_ _'_

 _Agradezco también a **Haruchan05** por su review __**¡gracias!**_

 _no quiero spoilear pero Ishida me escucho Ayato VOLVIÓ (brinca como loca) xD no digo mas ¡Yaaay!_

 _¡Nos leemos luego!_


	4. IIII

_¡hola! De nuevo yo come-humanos agradeciendo a la vida por vivir sanamente comiendo de vez en cuando a alguien por ahí XD_

 _ **Atención:**_

 _Tokyo ghoul no es de mi pertenencia_

 _OoC (uwu)_

 _¡A leer!_

 **Capítulo No. 4**

 **.**

 **.**

Verte hoy sonriente mientras guardabas entre los libros la carta me hizo sonreír. Aun no entiendo cómo puedes aguantar a ese chico rubio a tu lado ¡Si son tan opuestos! Tú eres demasiado reservado y él, bueno él es tan efusivo y problemático

Pude ver cuando leías, desde hoy te hago saber que ¡Adoro tus sonrojos! Tus manos se movieron nerviosas acariciando el papel ¿Acaso te empiezas a encariñar con esa nota? Desde que lo tomaste no puedes dejar de tocarlo y eso me hace sentir que es a mí a quien acaricias

El rubio luchó como un verdadero guerrero consiguiendo arrebatar lo arrugado de la hoja entre tus dedos. Ocultaste el rostro cuando arqueó una ceja viéndote incrédulo, luego se echó a reír diciendo que la persona que te lo enviaba estaba loca por tratar con alguien retrasado ¿qué le pasa a ese estúpido?

No te molestes si tus ojos grises hermosos puedan ver una sarta de injurias en contra de ese idiota. Pero es que es cierto, el que no le envíen nada a él no lo hace tan deseado como puedes ver, es más me atrevo a decir que te envidia, aunque estoy segura que eso no te lo creerías jamás. Tú nunca cuestionas al dolor de cabeza que tienes como amigo

Cuanto te anhelo, deseo sentir si esas manos pueden ser tan suaves como se ven, tocar tu cabello evitando que la brisa juegue con ella, verte a los ojos y reflejarme en ellos, adoro la manera en que brillan cuando te gusta algo. Soy presa de tus encantos, de esos mágicos lazos que me están atando a ti empezando a asustarme. La razón es que no se si a tus ojos pudiese ser linda

No puedo dejar de observarte detenidamente, eso no me hace una acosadora ¿o sí? Tómalo como quieras total no me afectaría de ninguna manera porque puedo aceptar todo viniendo de ti ¿Qué raro no? Yo que suelo ser recia ante todo sintiéndome vulnerable ante estos acontecimientos que crecen con el pasar de los días haciéndome pequeña e incapaz de procesarlo

Como puede dar giro tu vida cuando crees que nada puede alterarlo. Es tonto decir que tú mantienes controlado el futuro cuando ni siquiera sabes lo que puede cruzarte en el camino en el presente. Cuando creo que todo esto puede ser un sueño tengo miedo de despertar y cuando veo que todo esto es real tengo miedo de seguir. No es normal esto, sé que no lo es

¿Por qué eres tan… pero tan… Conmovedor?

Vivir el presente mientras venga el futuro… eso y nada más

 _ **.-. K .-.**_

.

.

 _ **N/A:**_

 _Eh aquí otra escritura, esperando que sea de su agrado_

 _ **Gracias por su visita**_

 _Espero actualizar pronto_

 _¡Nos leemos!_


	5. V

**[ - Cartas a mi rey - ]**

Kakujas amantes de la carne humana una nueva entrega para ustedes ¡que la disfruten! ¡a leer!

 _ **Atención:**_

 _Tokyo Ghoul no me pertenece es gracias a Ishida su existencia_

 _Fines sin lucro pura diversión_

 _OoC (uwu)_

.

.

Me pase toda la noche rememorando cada paso que diste por todo el campus de la universidad con el libro abierto mientras tus ojos divagaban por los kanjis en la amena lectura que de seguro disfrutabas de una manera inimaginable ¿Qué cómo lo sé? Pues verte ignorando a medio mundo que pasaba por tu lado mientras lenta y cuidadosamente pasabas de hoja en hoja formando diferentes muecas en tu rostro, es cómo si enmarcaras los sentimientos del personaje del libro que por cierto no pude distinguir el título, confirmaba todo

Pasaste toda la mañana solo mientras todo el mundo divagaba en sus asuntos. Es raro no verte con el exasperante rubio que no tardo en romper el mágico momento que creabas a tu alrededor que palmeándote la espalda casi logra ahogarte debido a la impresión y a la soda que bebías por supuesto

Tuve ganas de abofetearlo hasta que se disculpe como es debido ¿Qué clase de amigo casi te ahoga y luego ríe como maniático? Bueno, creo que eso suele pasarte nada más a ti. A veces me compadezco, pero otras, acompaño al rubio con las sonoras carcajadas que no era más que burlas, es raro creer que todo me resulta atractivo a la vista hasta el más mínimo detalle como ese respingo asustadizo

Con que el número uno en literatura, te digo un secreto yo soy un asco en literatura. Como me gustaría tener clases privadas con tigo para que nadie, nadie pueda interrumpirnos, donde solo tú y yo respiremos el mismo aire, donde puedas verme como una igual, quizás asi podría averiguar lo que te gusta y disgusta

tal vez en alguna ocasión pueda molestarte encontrar siempre papeles manchados y arrugados en tu casillero, pero créeme si no habría una buena razón jamás de los jamases lo haría. Porque es asi, no lo haría, en cambio aquí me vez – no literalmente – escribiendo como boba en mi habitación buscando las palabras correctas para no desencajar en tema de sentimientos y no quedar como tonta ante ti. Eso es lo que quiero en primer lugar ganarme un espacio en tus pensamientos ya veré después como instalarme en tu corazón ;)

Instalarme en tu corazón, que fácil se escucha no, creía que era asi de simple, ahora me doy cuenta que estar descubriendo estos sentimientos es tan difícil sobre todo si el centro del huracán no pueda corresponderte. Porque asi es no, ¿Quién me garantiza que puedas corresponderme? Nadie, a decir verdad, quizás solo en mis sueños puedo verlo

Después de todo eres… mi Luz

 **.-.** _ **K .-.**_

.

.

 **N/A:**

 _Hasta aquí el capítulo. Sin más que agregar deseo que estén bien con su ghoul interior bien controlado XD_

 _¡Gracias por su visita!_

 _¡Sayonara!_


	6. VI

**[ - Cartas a mi rey - ]**

Soñar, soñar, soñar ¿Abra otra cosa gratis?

Es posible que no exista algo más que pueda tener sin tener que pagar. Entonces me pregunto ¿Si tu pudieras darme algo, me cobrarías?

Cada vez que cierro los ojos tu rostro es lo primero que vislumbro con esa radiante y asesina sonrisa – no literal – más bien asesino porque hundes mi poca capacidad analítica dejándome más idiota

No te sorprendas con mis expresiones, seguro que las cosas que yo digo están por debajo de la locura rubia. Por cierto ya se el nombre del _niño_ sin cerebro, te escuché mencionarlo una vez ¿Te das cuenta que puedo estar cerca de ti? Eso es lo mejor, ni siquiera paso problemas, de hecho, ni me notas. Hide así lo llamaste

No lo conozco, pero lo envidio. Él tiene todas tus atenciones, lo escuchas, lo haces sonreír ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso te gusta?

Me niego a creer esa posibilidad, sin embargo, mi mente da tantas vueltas, si solo es por amistad entonces es la mejor muestra que la verdadera amistad inquebrantable existe y es lindo ser parte de ella

¿Por qué el mundo es raro? Te has preguntado alguna vez eso. Jamás eh luchado por tratar de hacerme notar y no es que lo haga ahora, mis acciones no se asemejan a eso ¿verdad? Como odio tener que verte desde la penumbra, aguantarme las ganas de abrazarte y aunque me suene altamente raro también tengo una maldita curiosidad ¿quieres saber? Contestó por ti, sí, si quieres saber ¿Qué se siente besar?

Asi se le llama no, besar. Ese acto cuando tus labios se dejan chocar suavemente o salvaje contra otra persona. ¿Cómo será? ¿Puedes respirar? ¿Duele? ¿No incomoda? ¿Es asqueroso? ¿Dulce? ¿Suave? ¿Cómo? Puedes ver tengo tantas preguntas para ser un acto tan simple o quizás estoy equivocada

Dicen que: **"** el que no arriesga no gana **"** en mi opinión prefiero ir a la segura a que termine hecha añicos. No tengo experiencia en nada, sólo soy una persona tan ajena a la vida, ajena a los casos amorosos que pasan a mi alrededor, no me interesa las cursilerías de los demás basta con la mía. Pueda que no sea la más bella de todo el mundo en cambio es sincero sin una pizca de mentira, burla, aprovechamiento, o cualquier cosa negativa

Idioteces pensaba antes de estos papeles. Estos que me llevaban horas pensando o simplemente escritos sin ser consciente de que lo hago, es eso normal, ya no quiero pensar en otras cosas para hacer, prefiero bastarme con esto que, aunque, es romántico para ti,mucho esfuerzo para mí, tonto para el mundo, me da igual. Es para ti y sólo para ti

Importa lo que digan los demás, seguro que a ti sí, yo en cambio me da igual siempre me ha dado igual y de esa forma seguiré, sano consejo, que te de igual lo que piensen de ti

¿Por qué eres … Increíble?

.

.

 **.-.** _ **K**_ **.-.**


	7. VII

**[ - Cartas a mi rey - ]**

Brillantes luceros parpadeantes

Iluminando las oscuras noches

Del sendero que tenebrosa suelo recorrer

Buscando al señor de mi alma y mente

.

El dueño de la voz que llama

Moviendo cada parte de mi cuerpo

Ansiosa por encontrarlo majestuoso

Ahí, parado al umbral del castillo

.

No te apartes astro de la noche

Guía mis pasos hasta él

Dame el honor y privilegio de tocarlo

Es lo que mi desbocado corazón te pide

.

He de suplicarte y otorgarte holocausto

Si te parece importante y necesario

Haría hasta un pacto con tigo

Para no alejarme del destino

.

Pon ante mí el obstáculo que quieras

No voy a detenerme, tan solo venceré

Para llegar a mi ángel espinas pisaré

Ignorando las gotas carmesíes que derramaré

.

Es mi convicción o mi obsesión

Sea cual sea la razón

Me aseguraré de ganar

Esa vitalidad impregnada en su pecho

.

Órgano palpitante de sensualidad

Causantes de actos de incredulidad

Que mis doncellas no dan credibilidad

Aun así, muestra solo felicidad

.

Regocijo sólo encontrado en tu esencia

Esa que ahoga mis sentidos apagando la razón

Confinándome a tu voluntad inmutable

Un deseo hecho realidad, cumplida a cabalidad

.

.

Intento entender que los sentimientos son tan confusos y complicados, no me cuesta nada escribirte, normalmente estas letras salen de la madrugada cuando el susurro de tu nombre endulza mis labios _**Ken Kaneki**_

Me eh vuelto adicta a la escritura. Tomar varias páginas de mi adorado diario ilustrando únicamente tu nombre, ese nombre que me inquieta, me atormenta, me seduce, me alienta, me quita el sueño, me hace feliz, _**Ken Kaneki**_

Suspiro tras suspiro, susurros tras susurros, amor de mis amores, despertar más temprano de lo normal solamente para verte, confirmaba lo muy impulsiva que suelo ser. Antes de irme a la escuela necesito la dotación diaria de hermosura para hacer de mi día lo más llevadero posible. No suelo ser tan dedicada al estudio, de hecho, tengo tantos problemas por no querer llegar a tiempo, varias notas de falta de puntualidad adornaban mi expediente. ¡ha! Ni me que me importara

Lo que realmente importa es llegar a ese lado tuyo donde aguarda tu órgano vital, ese causante de mis delirios, un órgano que mueve la mía buscándote a escondidas cada día. Quiero un espacio en tu corazón, déjame acercarme sin temor de ser rechazada, no quiero creer que no podrás verme como una chica, ya sé, siempre lo dicen por ahí, que las chicas de escuela les resultan niñas a los universitarios, no quiero ser vista por ti así. Ya no soy una niña

Tú no eres tan mayor que yo ¿verdad? Tus facciones me lo dicen. Quizás lo seas por dos años, cuanta diferencia es dos míseros años, no es nada, para mí no habría problema si resultase verdadero, te querría a mi lado si es posible, te quiero conmigo, solo conmigo. No suena posesivo, oh, claro que no

Por favor sé mi… Ángel

.

.

 **.-. K .-.**


	8. VIII

**[ - Cartas a mi rey - ]**

Me siento bien mal hoy, no sé porque, mi corazón como que está un poco dolido, ¿será por lo que acabo de descubrir? Siento que estoy siendo idiota, pero creo que es lo más raro que eh visto hasta ahora, y ¡diablos! No hablo de tu amigo si eso es lo que crees

Ayer te vi corriendo hasta la universidad, acaso llegaste tarde, ¿en serio tarde? tú jamás haces eso. Me pregunto qué ha pasado con tigo, tus acciones ya no son las mismas, créeme has cambiado mucho, ya sé, uno no conoce a la persona solo observando sin lanzarle, aunque sea un insulto ¿Verdad?

Pero estar pendiente de ti día y noche estudiándote, por lo menos algo tengo que aprender no, y si no me crees te diré algunas de tus acciones y hábitos

. eres tímido

. amas la literatura

. te gusta el café

. eres idiota

. te dejas manipular

Sabes qué, al diablo tus acciones u odiosa personalidad, me importa un carajo si antes te enviaba absurdos papeles con tanta porquería dulzona. Me arrepiento enormemente de lo estúpida que fui, ¿Cuándo alguien se interesa en una persona que se esconde tras un puño de letras y pedazo de papel gastando tinta? Que no te sorprenda, estoy molesta, ¡ja! Que va, furiosa es la palabra correcta

Me molesta ver que ante cualquier minino ruido levantas la cabeza cual ciervo cazado ¿es que esperas algo o quizás… alguien?

No puedes desviarte de tu camino, tú ya tenías una fijada, dime ¿Por qué estas trazando otra? ¿Qué buscas en esa dirección? Yo no estoy ahí, estoy en la que llevas ahora. No la cambies por favor

Te das cuenta que haces que te pida favor con tinte de _rogar_ ¡esto es el colmo! yo… yo rogándote, que horrible chiste. Pero es que no puedo dejar que vayas hacia allá, la curiosidad te mata, si tanta curiosidad tienes búscame o al menos haz el intento

7 pedazos de papel comúnmente llamadas _cartas_ te eh enviado y no veo ni una pizca de interés en descubrir quien la escribe, no te gusta saber que al menos a alguien le importas y no precisamente para tenerte como un títere manejado a sabor y antojo, si no como alguien importante que dio un giro despertando sensaciones estúpidas y reconfortantes en un alma más oscura que tu cabello

No te asustes por mi arrebato y carácter que te muestro en este papel, es sólo que, siento que algo pasa y no es para dicha mía, ojalá y me equivoque ¡dioses que me equivoque con este malestar!

¿Por qué duele y a la vez reconforta?

Acaso eres un… Salvador

.

.

PD: dile a tu desagradable amigo que no se inmiscuya. Quiero que tú me descubras no él, asi que, si lo veo hurgando donde no debe no la cuenta :)

 **.-.** _ **K**_ **.-.**

 **.N/A:**

 _Agradecimientos sinceros por su review a:_

 **Cifer Snow  
Haruchan05  
Luis6040xd**

 _Gracias por la oportunidad que le dan a estos escritos._  
 _/ nos leemos pronto /_


	9. IX

¿Como se escribe un grito en papel?

¿Lo sabes?

Yo por supuesto que no puedo hacerlo, sin embargo lo haré y porque me da igual que sea tan absurdo

Según las leyes de la escritura, escribir una palabra o frase en mayúscula es sinónimo de haberlo gritado ¿Que tan cierto sea? No tengo idea, de hecho ya sabes que en este importante ámbito de la vida soy un asco

Un grito que por lo menos saque lo que guardo en este pedazo de carne, que late desenfrenado como idiota, que sigue sin entender que al parecer no te importa ni un poco mis inútiles papeles y eso me frustra demasiado

Por lo menos eh tenido que soñar con que, el interés ha estado naciendo en ti, después me veo a mi misma abofeteándome cuando el despertador suena diabólicamente y mi raciocinio dice "lo soñaste otra vez"

¡AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

¿Como es que se plasma las lágrimas en papel?

(se pone a llorar en un rincón) se entiende esto

O

Snif snif snif snif snif ( lo entiendes)

O

¡BUUAAAAAA! ¡BUUAAAAAA! ¡BUUAAAAAA! ¡BUUAAAAAA! (funciona)

O

:'( :'( T_T ㅠ.ㅠ T.T

Cual de todos esas cosas que escribí te saben a _llorar_

Sólo una cosa te diré

Nunca nadie puede mostrar en letras las emociones que suele experimentar ¿Porqué? El papel no siente, el lápiz o bolígrafo tampoco

Pero

Mi corazón, sí. Si que lo siente

Lo siente más que cualquier cosa en este podrido mundo, más que una mancha en papel, más que un trazo de carbón, más que unos signos que muestran supuestamente emociones, pero no es otra cosa que adaptación a lo real, porqué lo real jamás, lee bien JAMÁS se plasma en algo que se borra con el pasar del tiempo

Y sabes que, ¡DUELE!

 ** _.-. K .-._**


	10. X

Siempre soñé morir sola sin nada de lo que pueda preocuparme. Como por ejemplo esperar a una persona adecuada para mí, entonces entendí que la soledad consume poco a poco, que no importa lo dura y serena, madura y capaz que suela vender a los demás siempre seré esa chica muerta en una vida asquerosa

Donde un mundo difícil y pasajero es la desgracia de cada individuo

Dije que solo hablaría de ti, en verdad estoy fallando en esto. El último papel que te envíe no sonaba nada alentador es un puro lamento como si el maldito infierno me consumiera arrebatándome las ganas de por lo menos sonreír y eso afecta, lastima demasiado

Aunque no importa, es igual siempre, yo no soy capaz de sonreír. Pueden verme haciendo muecas al final todo es una estúpida facha. Todo para que, para que no sea la comidilla de la odiosa soledad. Grave error, si soy un pastel que devoran las penumbras

Y todo por creerme las cosas fáciles. Nunca entendí eso de que el amor es _sufrido_ después de ilusionarme comprendo exactamente el porqué. Tú no me intentas ver, estas demasiado sumido en las preocupaciones de las cuales no tengo idea

Te eh visto desde hace mucho, sin embargo, no encuentro la lógica detrás de todo eso. Es como si te ocultases de mi vista camuflajeandote en las penumbras de la noche o en el bullicio de Tokio. ¿Quieres que sufra? Sí es así, estas logrando consumirme en silencio. Ni mis amigas saben lo que hago

Ahora tu rutina ha cambiado lo de llegar tarde a la universidad se ha vuelto un hábito mal visto en ti. Y es que verte llegar siempre puntual atento a todas tus clases te hacia ver genial, pero ahora, ya no eres tú. Es una copia barata de ti y eso molesta mucho y la razón es una bastarda que se ha alejado sin querer mostrarse

¿Qué diablos es lo que lees en tu celular? Te juró que hasta tu idiota amigo se ha dado cuenta de las acciones anormales que realizas. ¿Por qué sonríes como bobo? Lo sé, lo veo y en serio no lo puedo creer

¿Qué haces yendo a ese café? Por las tardes nunca faltas. En la misma mesa, con los mismos pedidos y con el mismo libro _El huevo de la cabra negra._ A veces vez a tu alrededor como buscando algo y no entiendo porque después de unos minutos estas tan nervioso que ni sostener la taza puedes

Escuché a tu amigo un día reír a alta voz gritando un _"Kaneki está enamorado"_. Ahí sola sin que nadie me pueda ver sonreí, así es, mis labios se curvaron en una sonrisa. En mi mente un _"por fin"_ había aparecido

Y es que pensé que ya sabías quien era

Al final me di cuenta que no sabes quién soy. No sabes nada

Entonces, en verdad… ¿Estás enamorado?

Si es así … ¿De quién?

 ** _.-. K .-._**


	11. XI

¿Qué sucede cuando en realidad no tienes nada bajo control?

¿Cómo reaccionarias si tu vida cayera a un vacío profundo?

¿Cuáles son las ideas de tu anhelación de compañerismo?

¿Has sentido ahogarte imaginariamente?

¿Cuántas veces has sentido un peso invisible?

¿Has llorado alguna vez?

¿Cuánta hipocresía llevan tus sonrisas?

¿Escribes la lista de mentiras que dices?

¿Te preocupas por alguien más que no fueran tus estúpidos libros?

¿Qué tan importante es tu amigo?

¿Sabes lo que es perder?

¿Alguna vez has perdido a alguien?

¿Dónde escondes tu corazón?

¿Quién te busca todo el tiempo?

¿Has escuchado llorar a alguien más?

¿Cuánto consuelo has otorgado?

¿Le has dado tutoría a alguien?

¿Sabes lo que es sentirte solo?

¿Cuántas peleas has tenido?

¿Qué es lo que más odias?

¿Eres capaz de mostrar cariño?

¿Eres capaz de entender a un corazón

roto?

¿Cómo debería llamarte?

¿Eres de los curiosos?

¿Eres conformista?

¿Qué tan egoísta eres?

¿Odias que te vigilen?

¿Te molesta que te quieran?

¿Cuán listo estas para la guerra?

¿Qué tanto te atreverías a matar?

¿Pelearías por lo más sagrado de ti?

¿Cuánto soportas estar encerrado?

¿Qué tanto remordimiento sientes?

¿Cuántas vidas has lastimado?

¿Has visto correr sangre?

¿Quién merece tu atención?

¿Qué necesita la persona que estará a tu lado?

¿Sueles ilusionarte fácilmente?

¿Cuán incrédulo eres?

¿Te crees lindo?

¿Tienes problemas de autoestima?

¿Tienes mente suicida?

¿Cuántas veces te has lastimado sólo?

¿Has soñado con comerte las estrellas?

¿Qué tan frio crees que es la luna?

¿Quién te ha mostrado lo importante que eres?

¿Sabes cuánto está dispuesto tu amigo a dar por ti?

¿Entiendes cuando te dicen _eres hermoso_?

¿Conoces el mundo tal como es?

¿Has sido torturado?

¿Qué tanto miedo tienes?

¿Has llorado de frustración?

¿Qué sientes cuando te dan la espalda?

¿Te ha dolido saber que te desprecian?

¿Sabes que es humillación?

¿Has vivido a la sombra de alguien?

¿Te han desilusionado?

¿Qué tantas palabras autodestructivas te han dicho?

¿Eres de los que ven sus errores irreparables?

¿Cuánto te ha pesado una equivocación?

¿Cuántas veces te has encerrado en tu habitación?

¿Qué tanto ignoras al mundo?

¿Odias la rutina?

¿Cuántos lazos has roto?

¿Cuáles son tus sueños?

¿Sientes los días más pesados?

¿Qué es lo que te gusta comer?

¿A qué saben las comidas?

¿Eres conformista?

¿Cuántas veces has deseado morir?

¿Eres uno de aquellos que siempre huyen?

Si te preguntara ¿Qué darías por mantener a la persona que amas a tu lado? ¿Qué responderías?

¿Te identificas con algunas de las interrogantes de este papel?

Si te parecen familiares es porque quizás tengamos más en común de lo que te imaginas. Si crees que nada de eso te suenan iguales, entonces no me queda más que decirte adiós

No quiero vivir a la sombra de más asuntos no llevaderos para mí. Ya tengo suficientes para agregar más a mi lista

No importa la similitud que encuentres, ten en cuenta que, eres importante para mí

… Te Quiero

.-. K .-.


End file.
